Harvey Bones
=History= The warm glow of sunshine on a smooth wooden floor illuminated the rest of the private hospital room where a trained Wizard helped deliver both Harvey Bones and his brother to the eagerly awaiting family. Nails were being bitten as onlookers, family friends, waited outside of the room amidst the screams and exhaustion of the mother within. Soon the sounds died out and the room was filled only with the joy of the family and a mother relieved. The two little angels looked like innocent cherubs, each of them settling down and looking wide-eyed at the world around them for the first time. When the family friends saw them they nearly died of how precious the two small babies were. The Bones’ thought that they would be prepared to raise the two boys, having already raised a daughter, Harvey and his brother’s older sister Nikki. They had no idea how much trouble they were getting themselves into. The boys ran around the house wildly, the house with more secrets per square foot than any other in the Harrow countryside. Even though they lived in the magical world when they would make things happen it nearly drove Mr. and Mrs. Bones insane. The two were so in sync with one another that even when in trouble and separated they would simply plot between the walls and wait for the punishment to end. One such occurrence was when they both decided that it would be hilariously funny to cut Nikki’s hair while she was sleeping and when night fell they did such a thing. The poor girl looked a right mess until her mother fixed it, and even after the house elf washed the pillow there was still bits of hair in it for at least a couple of days. They grew up privileged in the magical household, always tended to by either their mothers, the house elf, or when she was older their sister. Normally they had everything they needed before they even asked for it, simply because fighting with the two of them and expecting to win was nigh impossible. Along with learning the required curriculum that was expected for their ages they were taught the history of their family, the superiority that being a true pureblood brought, and how they should be proud of what they were and never question themselves. While all of this was meant to give them a sense of self-confidence it ended up leading to a sense of self-importance, and so when they would meet other children the two boys were always seen as bullies, expecting them to do things for them. Mrs. Bones played it off with a simple ‘boys will be boys’ and allowed it to continue, thinking that the simple stage would pass. When it didn’t she was surprised to learn that the two boys had both developed systems for acquiring underlings and that they were natural leaders (albeit a bit goalless.) When they both got their letters to Hogwarts it was expected, however they were still too overjoyed to believe it. It was strange that through all their years of “accidently” causing magical events they were finally going to a place where they could do so without the scolding of their parents. And since there was going to be a large amount of students there it also meant that they would be nothing short of entertained. As they both boarded the train they took seats across from one another and closed the door to keep anyone else out they talked of how excited they were. They had so much planned out, so many schemes and fun-filled adventures. It wasn’t until they were sorted into different houses that the two of them realized that perhaps two of them in any one place were just too much Bones for the public to handle. Strangely, both of them were acceptant of the idea that they wouldn’t be in the presence of the other all the time. It gave them time to simply learn more about themselves, or to cover a greater area of the school with their influence if they so sought to. They still saw each other in classes, and of course they did talk to one another, but it wasn’t the same as how the two of them used to act and to be honest, it was quite welcome for Harvey. What Harvey didn’t understand though, was why he had been sorted into Slytherin of all houses. He wasn’t one for house-pride or superstition but it just seemed odd that he would be sorted into what most people considered to be the “opposite” of the house that his brother was sorted into. Harvey was an actual genius: magically, intellectually, and socially. He could have been a great leader if he had actual goals or dreams but he was just so unmotivated that only truly showed brilliance when it meant putting someone in their place. He spent the first two years at Hogwarts getting to know the lay of the land and slowly acquiring a group of “friends” that he could get to do his work for him. It wasn’t until his third year that he met the person that would change his life forever: Cooper. At the time, Cooper was this suave fourth year Ravenclaw that everyone in the school knew. He had short black hair and a friendly attitude and seemed overall impossible to dislike. The two of them met under strange circumstances, something had apparently occurred at one of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Towers and so instead of making them watch from the floor the Ravenclaw students in that tower were moved to the nearest Slytherin Tower to sit with the students that were already there. Starting the meeting with “I like your jacket” was a good move on Cooper’s part, and Harvey quickly became quite flattered with both his kindness and the absence of effort in order to get Cooper to like him. It seemed odd that the two of them would become friends, but they were absolute best friends. By the end of the year the two of them were finishing one another’s sentences and laughing at the same things. Cooper was a hard-working guy who always wanted to learn more, always wanted to dream more, and always wanted to be more. There was a certain passion for self-construction that Harvey admired in him, and it made him want to be better as well. When the two came back for their next year at school they had a lot of catching up to do and they quickly did so. As the year went on Harvey did his own work, learned things he would have never even have tried, and fell in love with his soul-mate. It was that Christmas, amidst the Triwizard Tournament that the Yule Ball would occur. As it approached Harvey prepared himself to ask Cooper to go with him, and make their private relationship a little more public. He had it all set up and asked Cooper to meet him at the top of the Astronomy tower just before curfew. As he stood in the wind at the top of the astronomy tower he watched as Cooper came to join him. A smile reached all the way across his face as he grasped a little tighter around the rose he hid behind his back. The words that left Cooper’s mouth at that moment were blunt and sharp at the same time, cutting Harvey. ”I’m sorry Harvey, I don’t love you, I can’t see you anymore.” Harvey stood in the wind as time seemed to still, Cooper waited for a short while incase Harvey had anything to say, but left when he was met with nothing but silence. Standing in the silence he heard the pitter-patter of both his tears and the blood that ran from his palm that gripped the rose’s stem, numb from shock. Harvey went silent, simply watching Cooper from a distance and seeing how he laughed and wrapped his arm around a Hufflepuff girl before pulling her close. Harvey wished him the best but wished he could see that it wasn’t as simple for him. Cooper took the Hufflepuff girl to the Yule Ball and Harvey remained inside his common room, miles away in his own mind. The goal-driven, engaged, and friendly boy that everyone had gone accustomed to over the past couple of months disappeared and they were welcomed only with silence. Everyone went on Summer break and left their worries back at Hogwarts, enjoying the break from school so they could spend time with family. Harvey refused to return home and instead remained at Hogwarts, curled in his bed watching as the sun set and rose from day to day. Even people who hated him were concerned for him: he didn’t eat, he didn’t talk, he simply didn’t seem to care about anything. When everyone came back from break there was news that the Red Plague had killed a few more muggle-born witches and wizards, one of them being Cooper. The ground beneath Harvey grew hot with heat and cracked outwards as he stood in silence. ”Serves him right for being muggle-born” someone across the courtyard spoke, laughing a little bit. Harvey’s eyes flashed with rage for a brief moment, his arm stretching outward in the boy’s direction as the first word he spoke since the night on the astronomy tower left his lips: “Incarcerous” From his very hand a heavy rope stretched outwards and caught the boy, binding him tight and beginning to suffocate him within its grasp. Harvey simply turned around and began to walk away, the other end of the rope in his hand, dragging the boy across the courtyard after he fell to the floor. Many of the students looked on in terror and only when a professor came out and ended the spell did it stop. Harvey would have been expelled had circumstances been different, but even they understood the pain of losing a friend. That was all everyone else saw Cooper as to Harvey, a best friend. Instead he got detention and he served it out to the dot. The rest of the year he was up to his old antics, getting other people to do his work for him and overall enjoying the simple life of getting what he wanted. Some people feared him now, but that only meant they wouldn’t question or defy him. He didn’t flaunt his talents mostly because he didn’t want people to have expectations for him. It appears as though he has shaken the depression that had crippled him prior, and is at least functioning as a normal person. When he finally got the chance he made his way to the grave site where Cooper was buried to lay the then-dead rose from that night on the astronomy tower over his tombstone. Although he isn’t bitter towards the idea, he doubts he will ever love someone again. Now he is in his sixth year of class, and with all the current happening he couldn’t particularly care less. He doesn’t care for politics, or muggles, or the relationship between the two. His connections to other pureblood families sometimes draws him into the light of things, but when question he simply tells them what they want to hear or keeps out of it. Some people claim that he has an agenda of his own, but since he is difficult to read no one could be sure either way. Only time will tell just how broken he is, or the cost of repair. =Personality= Growing up Harvey was always a handful. He likes to be the center of attention, trying to make sure that if he feels out of place or is upset that the people around him are either helping him or are suffering worse than him. He always had this sort of air of superiority around him that he could get other things to do his work for him and all he would have to do was make them feel good about themselves. As long as he had them under his spell of charming charisma he could get anything he wanted, he could do anything he wanted. He and his brother enjoyed taking the school by storm and exerting dominance on the other students, even if they were above his year. When he met Cooper everything changed with time. Instead of being concerned about getting other things to do things for him he and Cooper did everything together. They were the best of friends all throughout their schooling and when Cooper was around (and he always was) Harvey was much more accessible, friendly, and understanding of the people around him. Most of the people that knew Harvey questioned exactly why he had suddenly become such a likeable person. The deeper that he fell into love with Cooper the better of a person he became, and soon the two were dating secretly. Everyone else simply saw them as friends but to one another they were the perfect couple. During these times Harvey was an absolute shining example of both a student and friend, helping others in need and getting all of his classwork done in record time so he could spend more time with Cooper. And then it all came crashing down to the ground. It was the day that Cooper told Harvey that he no longer loved him and that he didn’t think they could be together anymore that Harvey gave up on love. Harvey became a recluse, simply watching on as Cooper went back to his old ways; not long after breaking up with Harvey did he have a girlfriend, he had everything figured out, and they were absolutely happy together. As Cooper’s dreams came true Harvey couldn’t help but blame himself for their falling out. Harvey wanted to show him how much he had hurt him, but instead he remained silent and said nothing to him. Harvey grew distant from the rest of the school: students, teachers, and even the ghosts in Hogwarts could all see that he was suffering but he simply shrugged off their sympathy with apathy and finished the school year. When Harvey heard that Cooper had passed by the Red Plague Harvey was even more devastated; as much as he hated the fact that Cooper no longer loved him the thought of not being able to see him happy hurt worse. Harvey simply went back to his old ways of making everyone else around him either miserable or turning them into someone to do his bidding. It was like he had never met Cooper, his ambitions suddenly gone and the only thing that seemed to matter was forgetting about the past and pressing forward into the future. That being said the current Harvey can be described as manipulative and selfish. He is simply going through the motions of Hogwarts classes, getting other people to do his homework. He’s extremely intelligent and understands all the work, but has absolutely no motivation to prove it through what he considers pointless classwork. He isn’t particularly friendly or loyal, and he won’t go out of his way in order to make someone feel better even if they have comforted or cared for him at one time in the past. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Student Category:Pureblood Category:Leviathon Citizen Category:Neutral Category:Sixth Year Category:Slytherin Category:Bones